Apologizing for the strangest things
by ibelieveinloveeverlasting
Summary: Clark decides it's time to come clean to Lex, about everything. How will lex take it? This follows the development of their relationship, and how the choices they make affect them.


I have been writing this for a while. It my second FanFiction, i hope you enjoy. this is clark/lex so if you don't like that pairing, dont read this. I obviously don't own anything. Enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

><p>Clark groaned as his alarm went off. He rolled over and hit the button that would turn the infernal device off. He slowly got out of bed and dressed for his day. His movements were eager, with nervousness emulating from him. He finished with his chores in a quick flash, earning a disapproving look from his father. "I'm going over to Lex's" he said as he walked past his dad.<p>

"Don't you think you should at least take a car?" his dad asked incredulously. Clark turned slowly. He took a deep breath.

"No, I am going to tell him my secret today dad." Clark said softly. His dad's eyes pooped out of his head.

"Son, are you thinking straight. I know that you consider Lex a friend, but Clark he is still a luthor!" Jonathan exclaimed. Clarks eyes darkened in frustration.

"Yes dad and that is something I will never forget because you constantly remind me. What does he have to do to prove to you that he isn't Lionel? Every time you look at him I swear you see Lionel standing there not Lex. He is a good person dad. I know he had a crappy upbringing and you think he will use me, but the truth of the matter is that I trust him, more than anyone. He is important to me. He means so much to me, around him I feel normal, like someone could actually accept me for who I am, exactly who I am. I want him to know. I know he won't do anything. He is not Lionel luthor. He is Lex. And it is time that I trusted him the way he trusts me." Clark finished the anger dissipating from his voice. His father looked at him.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt son." He whispered. Clark smiled and clasped his dad on the shoulder.

"I know dad, but the fact of the matter is that… well I think I love him." Clark whispered. His father looked up at him shocked.

"You mean... you… and Lex... you… love him?" his father stuttered. Clark nodded.

"I'm sorry dad, but I need to go now." And with that Clark was gone with a whoosh. As he was running at super speed Clark felt more nervous and vulnerable then he had ever felt in his entire life. He zoomed past the gates of the mansion and in the doors; he only stopped when he was directly in front of Lex.

Lex looked up when he felt a rush of air on his face. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Clark standing in front of him, looking nervous and slightly out of breath. He had just been thinking about his friend actually, Trying to devise the perfect way to keep his emotions under wraps, But as he took in the sight of the man in front of him the flutter of his stomach and racing of his heart returned as normal.

Clark was amused at Lex's expression, and might have laughed if he hadn't been so nervous. He stood nervously in front of his friend.

"Clark, why don't you sit down!" Lex said motioning to the seat in front of his desk. Clark grinned and sat down. Lex was always so good at overcoming anything that was thrown at him. He could see the curiosity in Lex's eyes, probably wondering how he had gotten in without anyone noticing him in time to alert Lex. "What do I owe for this unexpected visit?" Lex asked coming to sit on the edge of his desk directly in front of Clark.

"Well Lex… I." Clark began. Lex stopped him, his heart unable to bear the thought of another lie from Clark.

"Clark please doesn't tell me another lie." Lex said surprising Clark. Clarks responding chuckled surprised Lex even more. "Is there a joke I missed?" Lex asked amused, loving how gorgeous Clark looked. If he leaned forward a little bit Lex could almost see more of that toned chest under the blue t-shirt.

"Well Lex. It's funny that you should say that, because the reason I came here is to tell you the truth." Clark said softly. Lex leaned forward his interest truly piqued. He had always known Clark was keeping secrets, it didn't stop him from falling in love with the dark haired farm boy, but he knew. He also knew that no one knew Clark as well as Lex did. Even though Clark had kept his secrets around Lex, he wasn't as uptight. He would come over to the mansion just to sit and do homework. Clark just liked being around Lex. And Lex had seen him around his other friends, he wasn't so relaxed, so open. Even if Lex didn't know all of his secrets, he knew Clark trusted him. First Lex had been confused, he still hadn't been sure that Clark was his true friend. So he had confronted him about it and Clark had answered, with a rare shine of complete honestly in his eyes. 'Lex, I enjoy being around you. You're my closest friend, and even when we are just in the same room it's comforting because I feel like you get me.' The Clark had blushed. 'If you don't want me around so much I can leave.' Lex, who had been too stunned to talk until that point stuttered out an apology and continued his work, sneaking glances at the mysterious farm boy. A throat being cleared brought Lex back to the present time. Clark was looking at him curiously.

"What are you referring to Clark?" he asked calmly. Clark smiled.

"Everything Lex. I want you to know the truth about me. All of the truth." Clark said softly. Lex stood up and beckoned Clark over to the large leather couches. Clark sat on one and Lex sat across from him, meeting his green eyes and finding himself easily lost in them.

"Well then, shoot." Lex said surprised at how easily his emotions showed in his voice. Only around Clark.

"I have powers, abilities." Clark said softly. Lex's eyebrows rose.

"Well, a lot of people around here have powers; the meteor shower affected a lot of people." Lex said, subconsciously running a hand over his hairless head. Clark grinned sheepishly.

"I am not meteor infected Lex. I was adopted." Clark said softly Lex nodded.

"I know." He began but Clark cut him off.

"I came with the meteor shower Lex." Clark said. Lex's mouth hung open as he processed this new information. Clark came with the meteor shower, which came from outer space, which means that Clark came from outer space.

"You're an alien." It was a statement, not a question. "Did I hit you on the bridge that day?" Clark nodded nervously. Lex stood up and started pacing. It was then that Clark was staring to worry. What if Lex didn't accept him? His fear got the better of him. He stood up and began walking to the doors when he was stopped by Lex's voice.

"How many?" came the enigmatic question. Clark turned surprised. While pacing Lex had put all of the puzzle pieces together. The random ways he was saved out of nowhere, the car, everything fell into place and opened Lex's eyes.

"How many what?" he asked confused. Lex walked over to stand directly in front of him.

"How many times have you saved me?" Lex asked staring into Clarks eyes. Clark sighed.

"Um you know when you wake up with a head ache and a faint memory of fear?" Lex nodded. "You know when there is mysteriously a bullet laying around, or a gun that didn't fire a bullet, or a person with really bad aim with a bullet you can't find, or someone with a mysterious burn of loss of something that was in their hand?" Clark continued. Lex nodded. "That's all me." He said silently. Lex stared at him awed. He tried counting in his head how many times that was, but he kept losing count.

"Wow." Was all Lex could manage to say.

"I'm sorry." Clark said, surprising him. Lex raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well, I feel like I am the reason everything bad has ever happened to you. If it weren't for me there would be no meteor freaks, no one to be after you." Clark explained. "And sometimes I accidentally push you too hard and you get hurt and I always feel horrible about it." Clark said ashamed. Lex chuckled, so that explained why Clark always looked so guilty whenever Lex got hurt. He stepped forward and tugged Clarks chin up with his hand. Clark almost gasped at the feeling of his skin being touched by Lex's.

"Clark, don't ever apologize for saving me. I should be thanking you. Showering you in presents, owing you my life infinitely." Lex said cautiously.

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore I can understand. I will walk out of those doors and never come back if that is what would make you happy." Clark said, catching Lex by surprise.

"Oh no you don't, there are still so many things I want to know. Clark I have been waiting for you to tell me this for so long. I... why didn't you trust me? Why now?" Lex said, abruptly changing thoughts in his sentence. Clark cringed.

"I trusted you before, but I was too scared that you would hate me and not want to be friends, and I knew I wouldn't be able to do that. But when I woke up this morning I couldn't deal with it anymore. There were things I realized… "Clark swallowed dryly. 'Like the fact that I am irrevocably in love with you' he thought to himself. "That made me see that I had to tell you before I lost you forever." Clark said softly. There was something in Clark's tone that made Lex shiver. Clark couldn't feel the same way that Lex did. That was impossible. The young man may have trusted him with his secret, but Clark couldn't possibly love Lex. That was just asking for too much.

"So what are your abilities?" Lex asked, trying to lighten the tension in the room. Clark grinned and stood up.

"Do you trust me Lex?" he asked seriously.

"More than you can imagine." Lex muttered under his breath. Then he looked up and smiled. "Yes Clark, I trust you with my life." He said smiling at his best friend. Clark took a deep breath and stepped up to Lex and very carefully wrapped his arms around him. Lex couldn't help but gasp at how perfectly he fit into Clarks arms. Clark noticed it to and he didn't fail to notice the hitch in Lex's breath. He couldn't believe his friend was reacting to his touch. He took a deep breath.

"Hold on Lex." He whispered in his friend's ear, and when he felt his friends are snake around him, he sped away. When they stopped and Clark let go of Lex, they were in the middle of a field. Lex looked around amazed.

"That's how you save me so much, super speed?" Lex questioned, looking at him friend expectantly. Clark blushed and nodded. Lex smiled, which made Clark gasp. When Lex smiled a true smile, all of his emotions showed in his usually emotionless eyes. He could see the swirl of so many emotions in those eyes. The most prominent of them making his heart swell so much that he thought it would burst. He could see love in Lex's eyes, something he thought he would only see in his dreams. Could it be possible that Lex loved him too?

"That's only part of it." Clark said smiling. He turned to look out across the field, and using his heat vision he set the nearest stalk of corn on fire. Lex gasped and drew closer to Clark, who simply chuckled. He took a deep breath and blew the fire out as quickly as he had started it. Lex looked at him impressed.

"You always were too good to be human." He commented, a light blush crossing his cheeks as he realized he had let it slip. Clark grinned at him. He took Lex in his arms again.

"Do you believe that men can fly?" Clark asked suddenly. Lex looked at him thoughtfully.

"I suppose in theory. It would be amazing. I would like to believe that men can fly. It would make it seem like the world was a little less evil." He admitted staring into Clarks eyes. Clark smiled brightly. He leaned in so that his mouth was next to Lex's ear.

"Look down Lex." He whispered, his lips brushing Lex's ear. Lex looked down and gasped, pushing himself closer to Clark. They were hovering 100 feet above the ground.

"Clark!" he exclaimed, looking at his companion. Clark smiled. "Someone could see us Clark." He whispered. Clark nodded and without letting go he flew to the mansion at super speed, slowing down just a little bit in order to prolong the feeling of Lex in his arms. The got to the mansion and as Clark set down on the back porch Lex's arms tightened around him. "How did I not realize this before?" Lex asked softly.

"You always knew there was something different about me." Clarks said smiling. His friend never missed a thing.

"Yes, anyone would say that." Lex said thoughtfully. Clark cocked his head to the side confused.

"Why?" he asked. Lex smiled.

"Because you are friends with a luthor." He stated softly. Clark chuckled.

"They just don't know what they are missing. They look at you as a last name. When I look at you all I can see is Lex. Not Lex luthor, just Lex, my best friend." Clark whispered. Lex felt tears come to his eyes, but he pushed them away.

"There is a part of me that is a luthor though, you know that right?" Lex said softly. Clark chuckled.

"Yes, I've seen the side of you that can scare people away with one glance. The cold emotionless part of you." Clark said softly. "I know you've had people... disposed of, but I also see the good in you. You bought the fertilizer plant here so that the people could keep their jobs, you care about people, whether or not you let it show. You don't let anyone get to close because you're scared they might hurt you." Clark whispered. Lex looked up at him.

"You don't let people get close to you either." He countered. Clark chuckled.

"I am always scared that if I tell them my secret they will get hurt because of me. It seems that the people I love the most are always in the most danger. Especially you." Clark gasped as he realized what he had said. Lex raised an eyebrow at both his reaction and his words. He kept that in his memory banks. Clark loved him. He just wondered what kind of love it was. Lex shivered and Clark frowned. It was 5 and slightly chilly for the spring, he never felt it, but he had almost forgotten Lex could. "Let's continue this inside." He whispered opening the door for Lex. They walked in and sat on the couch. Lex opted to sit right next to Clark, making both of their hearts beat erratically.

"So what else is there?" Lex asked curiously. Clark smiled Lex always had seemed to have an insatiable hunger for knowledge.

"I have super strength, I have x-ray vision that can see through anything but lead, and I have super hearing." Clark began. Lex gulped, what all had Clark heard him mutter under his breath? Clark looked up at him confused.

"You could hear that?" Lex asked softly. He felt a pull drawing him into Clark. Clark nodded, leaning in with his friend, then thinking better of it he stood up, letting out a disappointed sigh and not missing the one from Lex. Maybe Clark could have his cake and eat it to. He went over to Lex's desk and opened the box that held the gun Lex had started to keep near him. Which Clark was very happy about. Lex stood up, but Clark stopped him. He handed the gun to Lex.

"Shoot me." He said softly. Lex looked at him bewildered. He looked at the gun in his hands and back at Clark.

"I can't do that. I can't live with a memory of me shooting you." Lex said softly. Clark smiled softly and took the gun from Lex. He held it against his collarbone and pulled the trigger. Lex let out a yelp, but Clark just smiled. He handed Lex the gun and put his hand to his chest and pulled the bullet from where it was. He handed it to Lex and then took off his shirt, to show that nothing had hurt him. Lex put the gun down and stared at Clark amazed.

"I'm invincible against everything, except the meteor ricks. They make me sick, and if I am around them enough they can kill me." Clark whispered. Lex looked up at him. Clark could see the cogs going in his friends head, but was surprised when Lex said nothing but lifted a shaky hand to touch Clark's collarbone. Clark almost groaned at the contact. Lex looked up at his friend.

"Clark, what was it that made you realize that you wanted to tell me?" Lex asked softly. Clark looked at his friend with fear in his eyes.

"I…" Clark stopped and he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Lex, slowly lowering his head until his lips came in contact with Lex's soft pink lips. He kissed his passionately and was fully surprised when Lex conceded to kiss him back with just as much fervor. The kiss lasted until either of them could breathe. Lex started to kiss at Clark's neck, earning a moan from the alien. Clark pulled him back and stared at his friend.

"You should stay here tonight." Lex whispered.

"I'm in love with you." Clark responded. Lex, who had been known to be ready for anything had not expected that. He stared open mouthed at Clark, who was blushing darkly. He looked down at his feet then back up at Lex. Taking his silence as rejection Clark looked away. "I'm sorry Lex, I didn't mean to push this all on you today. I shouldn't have. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have… If you don't want to be friends… we can always just be friends, I am pretty good at burying things…" Clark stopped as Lex kissed him passionately. Clark moaned as his tongue came in contact with Lex's. They kissed each other, Lex's hands in Clark's hair, while Clark cupped Lex's bald head. Clark nipped the scar on Lex's upper lip and grinned when he elicited a moan from the young luthor. Lex's hands came down to explore Clark's chest. He groaned at the taunt muscle. Clark's hands soon where unbuttoning Lex's shirt, but when one button wouldn't give Clark became frustrated and tore it off throwing it to the ground. "Sorry." He muttered against Lex's neck. Lex chuckled.

"I can buy a new one." He whispered. Clark caressed Lex's body, like someone would worship a god. Slowly their touches slowed and their kisses became less frantic and more romantic. They ended with foreheads pressed against one another, staring into each other's eyes. "You should call your mom and tell her I am holding you captive." Lex said softly. Clarks took out his phone and gasped at the time.

"I didn't realize it was so late!" he exclaimed. Lex glanced at the clock and smiled.

"I suppose I should take you to dinner the." He said grinning. Clark smiled at him. He called his mom and explained that Lex was capturing him for the night. His mom had laughed and told them to have a good time. "That was quick." Lex commented as he led Clark upstairs. Clark smiled.

"She told me to make sure that you ate, says you never eat enough and that you work too much." He said grinning. He slipped a hand around Lex's waist, reveling in his friends shiver.

"She worries too much" Lex commented. "Now I believe in this closet there is a suitable outfit for you." He said throwing open the doors. Sure enough there was a single garment bag. Lex handed it to Clark who opened it apprehensively. Inside were a deep blue button down, and a suit. With an emerald green tie. Clark looked at Lex. "It was just in case you ever needed it. I wanted to be prepared to help you." He explained. Clark smiled. He super speed changed and stood in front of Lex in the outfit. Lex gaped at him.

"What?" Clark asked self-consciously.

"No. no that won't do." Lex said sternly. Clark looked at himself. He seemed to look alright.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Lex nodded.

"Yes, you look entirely too good in that outfit. I would have to fend off so many people, men and women. It wouldn't be fair to assault the public with you. You're like a weapon. And I wouldn't be responsible for my actions." He said running his eyes over Clark multiple times. Clark smiled and leaned down to kiss the bald billionaire. He cupped a hand around the bald head and groaned when Lex moaned into his mouth.

"I wouldn't be able to see anyone but you Lex, I haven't seen anyone in a very long time. Everyone that isn't you seems to fade into the background." Clark whispered. Lex brought the tall man closer, his bare chest rubbing against the silk of Clarks tie. Lex pulled away and beckoned to Clark who followed obediently. They walked into Lex's bedroom, which Clark had never seen before. "You're room is so…" Clark trailed off. The room didn't seem like Lex. It was plain, black and white. Nothing emulated Lex. It didn't even smell like him. Lex turned and grinned at Clark.

"Yeah, it's not very me is it?" he asked smiling. Clark nodded hesitantly.

"I mean it's nice but…" he trailed off again. Lex laughed a deep laugh that made him seem like any other guy in the universe. He smiled at Clark.

"This isn't my bedroom." He explained. Clark raised a questioning eyebrow and Lex turned and slid open the wall. Clark gasped as they stepped into the hidden room.

"This is… it's you... in a room." Clark said softly. And it was the truth. The walls were grey, the curtains white, with a silk black bedspread and lavender sheets. The furniture was all ash and carved in ornate ways. The room was elegant and simple all in one. It was dark yet bright. It was a contradiction, just like Lex.

"Yes, this is my real bedroom. I felt like I needed a room where I could truly express myself, but not be judged so I hid it." Lex explained. Clark looked at him softly.

"Why do you need to hide it?" he asked softly. Lex looked at the ground.

"I'm a luthor…" he began. But Clark cut him off.

"I'm an alien, doesn't mean I'm not me. Just because you are a luthor doesn't mean you don't have to show emotion. You are you Lex, regardless of what your father says. He can feign disappointment in you all that he wants, but the fact of the matter is you have made a name for yourself that he could never erase and that is that really gets at him. You don't need your father anymore, so he puts you in a position of trying to force you to need him. You are better than him Lex. And you can change the meaning of the luthor name." Clark said in a hushed voice. Lex stared at him awestruck. Clark was usually the quieter of the two of them, but when he spoke it was always from the heart. He knew Clark wasn't going to lie to him any longer, so the only reasonable explanation for what he had just said is that it was true. Lex felt tears come to his eyes, but instead of pushing them away he let them fall down his face. Clark bit his lip at the sight of Lex in tears, but he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the bald man.

"Thank you Clark." Lex whispered into the muscled chest he was being held against. Lark pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For saying that. For making me feel like I am worth something more than just the luthor name." Lex said quietly. Clark smiled lovingly at the man.

"Lex, it is true. You are worth everything to me." He whispered blushing a deep red. Lex couldn't help but break out into a grin that didn't seem to be planning on leaving his face for a while.

"Clark, you mean the world to me. You have no idea." Lex paused to look into Clarks eyes. "Lemme grab a shirt and I shall take us to metropolis for dinner. Lex said walking into a huge closet. Clark sat on the bed and toyed with the silk comforter. Lex walked out, buttoning up a lavender shirt. Clark smiled.

"Your favorite color." Clark whispered. Lex looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, for some reason everyone wants to tell me that my favorite color is either red or black. You're actually the only one I think that knows my favorite color." Lex said softly. Clark grinned.

"Everyone wants to portray you as evil, but even your favorite color gives a peek at the contradiction that you pose." Clark said, leaning in to kiss Lex lightly. Lex sighed against his lips and Clark could feel him smiling.

"You can't imagine how long I have wanted you to do that for." Lex said quietly as they headed down the stairs and into the car. Clark looked at him.

"But you were always trying to set me up with Lana, if you… well…" Clark trailed off, not wanting to assume that Lex liked him or anything.

"If I liked you, why did I support your relationship with her so much?" Lex finished for the flustered brunette. Clark nodded and looked at Lex expectantly. "I wanted you to be happy. And at the time it was Lana who seemed to have the best ability to make you happy." Lex explained.

"So you were going to put your feelings on the back burner just so that I could be happy?" Clark asked awed. Lex nodded.

"I figured you deserved it." He paused. "Wait, if you... well liked me too why did you let me get married… a few times?" Lex asked softly. Clark chuckled.

"Well, once you tried to kill me, and you just seemed happy and I knew that you deserved to be happy. Even if that meant me being lonely, I only wanted what would make you smile every day. I wanted you to live the life you wanted." Clark explained almost silently. Lex stared at him awed. "And Lana was never the one who could make me the happiest." Clark stated softly.

"It seemed that way." Lex said almost sharply. Clark chuckled.

"Well, yes I had a crush on her, but with her I didn't feel like I could truly be myself. I didn't want to tell her my secret, never. Honestly, even before I had feelings for you, whenever I was hanging out with you was when I was the happiest. With you I felt like I could be myself and you wouldn't judge me. I could be lazy, spaztic, paranoid and everything and run off without a seconds notice and you never interrogated me like everyone else. I felt like you liked me because I was me." Clark admitted. Lex stared out at the dark road ahead of him with a look of awe sketched onto his face.

"It's amazing to think that we were only one teeny tiny step from this moment and we just wouldn't go over, in fear of the other one getting hurt, so sacrificing ourselves." Lex said smiling sadly. Clark nodded, then reached over and intertwined his hand with Lex's. Lex looked at him and smiled softly.

"Lex?" Clark whispered. Lex glanced at him and was curious as to what had made the brunette so nervous.

"Yes?" he questioned, almost hesitantly. Clark took a deep breath.

"are we a.. Is this… what..? What are we?" Clark asked, blushing bright red. Lex chuckled and reached his hand over to cup Clarks face in his hand.

"Clark, I love you, more than life itself. You are the reason I have faith in humanity, the reason I have faith in myself. If you want to be we can be a couple, handholding and all." Lex said in a very serious tone. Clark looked at him, trying to decide whether or not his friend was toying with his emotions.

"Lex, are you messing with me?" Clark asked cautiously. Worried that if he fell into a trap, he would be lost. Lex looked at him and frowned.

"Clark, I am being serious. I know it's not eloquent of a grand gesture that someone might expect from me. The fact of the matter is that I have never felt emotion the way I feel around you. I mean for god sakes I cried. I haven't cried in front of someone since I was seven. You make me feel like I can become something great, that I cannot be the tarnished image everyone expects me to be. I love you." Lex said in a hoarse whisper. Clark smiled, lighting up the entire car.

"I love you too Lex, I have loved you for quite a long time." Clark admitted. Lex looked over at him and smiled brightly. Clark grinned sheepishly.

"Your father is going to kill me." Lex said offhandedly. Clark shook his head.

"I always protect what is mine" Clark said, his voice deep/ Lex met his eyes.

"Is that a promise?" he asked softly, his voice full of emotion. Clark looked at him and nodded.

"He already knows that I love you" Clark whispered as Lex pulled into the valet of the Italian restaurant they were going to. His eyebrows shot up as he and Clark got out of the car. They walked into the restaurant and were immediately seated. One look at Lex and the hostess immediately set to work getting them a table, even though they didn't have reservations. They were seated and given menus. As the nervous waiter walked away Clark chuckled.

"Is there another joke I missed?" Lex asked, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth. Clark shook his head.

"No, it's just. Well don't you think it's strange that me, a common farm boy doesn't treat you like I should. Everyone basically bows in your presence, but me... even when I met you for the first time... I didn't act like that. I should have but... I must have pissed you off." Clark finished. Lex chuckled.

"Actually it's the opposite. That's the reason I worked so hard to be your friend. You didn't see me like they all did. It was very refreshing." Lex said smiling. Clark nodded his head and looked back down at the menu. "How does your father know that you..." Lex trailed off. Clark looked up at him.

"Know that I what?" he questioned. Lex glared at him, but Clark just smirked back.

"Know that you love me?" Lex whispered. Clark smiled sadly. He took a deep breath.

"Well, he tried to stop me from telling you today. So I gave him this whole talk about how you are not Lionel and blah blah.. And then it kind of just slipped out. And he looked at me weird and I sped away before he could say anything." Clark explained, speed talking. Sadly Lex heard every word.

"Don't you think that you should talk to your family about us?" he asked almost nervously. Clark met his blue eyes and sighed.

"I will. It's just that I was worried that if I had that conversation with them now I would lose all of my bravery and not be able to tell you and then you would have never known and I would have been a sideline once again." Clark said softly. The waiter came and took their orders and took their menus from them.

"So, when you get home. You have a lot of explaining to do." Lex prompted. Clark nodded and chewed on his lip. Lex noticed he did that every time he was nervous, he also noticed how incredibly sexy it was.

"Yes." Clark paused. "You don't think that my parents are going to hate me do you?" Clark asked Lex. Lex smiled softly.

"Clark, you're parents love you. They took you in, knowing that you would be different. I honestly don't see them hating you for anything. Especially not…" Lex paused and took Clarks hand in his. "This." He whispered. "Sure your dads not exactly going to like it, but the thing is, in all of his hatred for me, he loves you 100x that. He isn't going to hate you. And your mother, she will just be happy to see you happy." Lex said smiling at his friend. Clark blushed and broke out into an uncontrollable grin. They ate their food in silence, both of them wondering what was going to happen from here. Once they were finished they left and got back into the car. "If they do end up hating you, you'll always have me." Lex said softly. Clark looked at him.

"But I mean I would have to move, I would have to leave." Clark whispered almost miserably. Lex chuckled, despite the topic.

"Clark, don't be ridiculous. I live in a mansion. You could come live with me. There are only like 100 unused rooms in my house." Lex said smiling. Clark grinned and wrapped his hand around Lex's. They chatted for the remainder of the ride, and only stopped when they had arrived at the mansion.

"Lex, how did neither of us see that we wanted the other?" Clark asked as they sat in front of the TV in the movie room. Lex looked up from the expansive shelves of DVDs and looked at Clark thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we did, but passed it off as our own wants showing us what we wanted to see, not what was really there." Lex said intelligently. Clark nodded. Lex turned back to the shelves and selected two DVDs. "Okay which one?" he held up the first DVD. "Bourne identity" he paused to hold up the next one. "Or prince of Persia?" he asked looking at Clark expectantly. Clark thought for a second.

"Prince of Persia. Now get over here." He said opening his arms. Lex smirked and took his time to put in the DVDs, then walking slowly over to Clark. Clark glared and super sped to pick him up and bring him to the couch. Lex chuckled as he snuggled into Clark's chest. The movie started, but neither of them were paying very much attention. Clark was listening to Lex's heartbeat, mesmerized by the rhythm. Lex was listening to Clarks breathing; wondering what caused the changes or hitches in his breath.

"What are you thinking about?" Lex asked, unable to control his curiosity any longer. Clark chuckled.

"I was actually trying to remember the amount of times I have imagined this situation. Except the real thing is so much better than my imagination could ever dream up." Clark answered. Lex turned in his arms to look at him.

"Clark, are you, dare I say it, getting sappy on me?" he asked with a smirk. Clark chuckled.

"You Lex Luthor have a power over me that tends to make me do things I never thought I would." Clark said smiling. Lex nodded.

"Can I show you something?" he asked suddenly. Clark nodded.

"Now?" he asked as Lex stood. Lex nodded.

"Yes, I feel for some reason its important." He said softly. Clark nodded and followed the bald billionaire into his study. Lex looked at Clark before opening another hidden wall in his study. The room glowed green and Clark fell to the ground ill. Lex gasped and shut the door immediately. Clark stood up.

"You have kryptonite in your safe." Clark said, still feeling a little weak. Lex nodded sadly.

"Im sorry, I forgot. Here go stand far enough away and I will retrieve it." Lex said, sadness evident in his voice. Clark stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the man, leaning in to kiss him. Lex smiled into the kiss and chuckled as they broke away. Clark then sped across the room and stood on the opposite side. Lex opened the door and stepped inside. He came back quickly with a small silver object. "I found this, I'm not really sure how, it kind of just appeared in my study. It reminded me of that octagonal disk you and I once found. But I wasn't sure how to work it." Lex said handing the item to Clark. As soon as it touched his hands, it started to glow. The metal that seemed whole started to turn, and a holograph of kryptonian symbols appeared. Clark stared at the symbols and his eyes widened.

"You said this appeared to you?" Clark asked his voice shaky. Lex, surprised by Clarks tone frowned.

"Yes, what are the symbols, do they mean anything to you?" he asked confused. Clark nodded.

"It is the language of krypton, my home planet. The symbols represent the words Kal-El, and the possessive form of Madrasa." Clark whispered hoarsely.

"Umm I hate to disappoint, but that means nothing to me." Lex said softly. Clark glanced back at the glowing symbols and sighed.

"I am Kal-El, and you are my Madrasa, my soul carrier is the direct translation, but it means..." Lex cut him off.

"Soul mate." He whispered. Clark nodded slowly. Lex stared at him for a long while, before turning and pacing around the study.

"I'm sorry." Clark whispered worried that this had been the final secret that had pushed Lex over the edge. Lex stopped pacing and looked up at Clark.

"You apologize for the strangest things. Did you know that?" Lex said enigmatic as ever. Clark grinned, unsure of himself.

"Uh..." Lex cut him off.

"Don't apologize Clark. It is just a lot to take in. I am simply trying to piece together the mystery that is Clark Kent." Lex explained. Clark smiled shyly.

"There is one last thing." He whispered. Lex rounded on him.

"Is that even possible?" he whispered. Clark frowned and beckoned to him, and Lex stepped forward into Clark's arms. Then they were moving at super speed. Clark stopped when they were in the loft of the barn. Lex looked around, amazed at the quickness. Clark opened the book that he kept the key in and looked at Lex. Lex noticed it and frowned. "I thought you said…" Clark cut him off.

"I know what I said. You'll understand why I said it soon." Clark whispered. He took Lex in his arms and once again they were off. They stopped when they were in the cave.

"Clark, we never found anything in these caves." Lex said cautiously. Clark grinned sheepishly and stepped forward and touches the seemingly solid wall. As it began to move Clark moved back and wrapped an arm around Lex. When the noise subsided the walked in and Clark looked at Lex.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop right now, and you'll never have anything to worry about. If we go through with this I won't let you go without a fight." Clark whispered hoarsely. Lex smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"That sounds perfect." He whispered, tightening his hold on Clarks arm. Clark smiled and inserted the key. It glowed, and soon they were in the artic. In the fortress of solitude. Clark let Lex go and the AI spoke.

"Kal-El, do you know what you have brought here?" the voice of his father boomed. Clark nodded.

"Yes, he's my Madsara, my soul bearer. I told you of him before how come you didn't tell me he was my soul mate. I told you of my worries, my fears, and my love. You could have saved me a lot of trouble." He said loudly to the AI. There was a chuckled behind him. He spun and looked at Lex.

"I hate to interrupt, but where r we. And what is talking to us? Or you I suppose." Lex asked looking around the crystal fortress curiously. Clark smiled.

"This is my fortress of solitude, and that is my AI, MY father's invention for the preservation of my planets technology. That is his voice you are hearing." Clark explained.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, are you willing to become Kal-El's Madrasa?" the AI asked. Lex raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly does that mean?" he asked cautiously. Clark had said that if he went through this then he wouldn't let him go, but what exactly was Lex going through.

"You will be his soul bearer. You will feel his emotions and he will feel yours. You will bear the souls of each other. It is not a task to be lightly taken. Your relationship will grow so much that you will not be able to end it. You will be together forever. You will not be able to hide your relationship from the world for very long. Do you accept?" the AI asked seriously.

"Lex, you don't have to..." Lex stopped Clark and smiled softly.

"Yes, I am ready. I want to be his." Lex said softly. The emotion in his voice stunned Clark. Lex was never a man of emotion, but at this moment, he was displaying more emotion than many people ever would. It made Clark want to cry, and his eyes welled up.

"Then the process will begin." The AI answered. Lex looked at Clark who smiled. He came over and wrapped his arms around Lex, not moving, but hugging him tightly.

"I love you." Clark whispered softly. Lex smiled.

"I love you too Clark." Lex said happily. Clark kissed him with passion and love. Lex could feel his heart swell. It hit him, Clark had told him everything. There was no secrets between them. Not even on his side. Lex had stopped most of his experiments, and none of it was dangerous to humans. Then he remembered. Most of his experiments were with meteor rocks. The only thing that could harm Clark, it was everywhere, smallville was covered in it, and Clark still lived here. That wasn't fair; something must be done about it. In a whoosh, Lex knew that they were back in the caves, another whoosh and they were in the mansion, but he refused to open his eyes, preferring to simply feel Clark around him.

"Lex?" Clark asked softly. Lex opened his eyes and smiled at his lover.

"Thank you Clark." He whispered, burying his face in the crook of Clark's neck. Clark smiled and cupped his hand around Lex's bald head.

"Lex, I know this is all so weird, and I know I'm not exactly who you though I was. But I promise you that I have no more secrets, and I won't. Not from you." Clark whispered. He leaned in so that his lips brushed Lex's ear. "Thank you for accepting me." He whispered. Lex shivered, but it wasn't from the cold this time.

"Clark, after everything I've done, the room, my obsession, the times I've hurt you. I'm surprised you even still call me a friend." Lex admitted. Clark pulled back to study Lex's face. He smiled softly.

"Lex, there is a part of you that needed to know me. It is in your DNA you are supposed to everything about you, and I am supposed to know everything about you. You have already told me everything. I know that you have trusted me with secrets no one in the world knows. I understand that everything you do has a reason. And I love you all the same. Even when you tried to kill me." Clark whispered.

"About that, how come I don't remember trying to kill you?" Lex asked softly. Clark chuckled.

"You weren't under your own control. You shot me. A lot." Clark said chuckling. Lex took a step back and turned Clark around. He reached under his shirt and felt the smooth skin there, not even a scratch, no blemishes.

"How much is a lot exactly?" Lex asked. Clark turned around and wrapped him in his arms tightly.

"IT doesn't matter, I knew that you would never so that if you were yourself. It was just a meteor freak thing." Clark said, kissing Lex softly.

"You're so forgiving." Lex said, astonished. Clark shook his head.

"I'm sure I wouldn't be like this if I didn't love you so much. Sadly that is never going to happen." Clark stated simply. Lex looked up at him.

"How do you make something so… amazing sound so simple?" Lex asked. Clark smiled.

"Because I know it to be fact. I have known it from the day that you ran into me on that bridge and your eyes met mine and you were filled with so much regret and pain. I have loved you long enough that I just know." Clark said softly. Lex sighed and leaned against Clark.

"I would ask you if you fell out of the sky, but we already know you did. I feel like you're less alien, more angel." Lex whispered. Clark chuckled. There was a whoosh and they were in Lex's bedroom.

"No I am definitely alien. Spaceship and everything. 100% alien. "He said, kissing the bald head in front of him. Lex moaned.

"Clark, stay here." Lex whispered against his lips. There was a deep chuckled that came from Clarks chest.

"I wasn't planning on being anywhere else Lex." He said softly. Lex smiled and kissed him passionately. They peeled off their clothes; Clark borrowed sweat pants from Lex's closet, and watched Lex as he put on a pair of black sweat pants. They contrasted with his pale skin, making him look like he is glowing. It was strange, to se Lex so relaxed, not uptight in his business attire. Clark remembered the first time he had seen Lex in sweats; it had been one of the hardest days for Clark to fight his attraction to Lex. It was a spring day and Lex had invited Clark over, saying that his schedule was wide open. When Clark had gotten there Lex was sitting on the couch watching a movie in sweatpants, no shirt. Clark had drooled over him.

"You're staring Clark." Lex said, drawing Clark out of his memory. He met blue grey eyes and smiled brightly.

"You are irresistible in sweat pants." He answered, taking Lex by surprise. One of his thin eyebrows shot up questioning.

"If I had known you felt that way I might wear them more." Lex said with a smile. Clark scowled.

"No, someone else might see you and they would be amazed and they would want you. And if I found out I wouldn't be in control of my actions." Clark said with a growl. Lex smiled.

"Feeling protective?" he asked a glint of seriousness in his eyes.

"Mine." Clark said, holding Lex close to him. Their bare chest rubbing.

"Yes, yours. And you are mine." Lex whispered possessively. Clark grinned as they slid into the silk sheets of Lex's oversized bed. Lex snuggled into Clark's warmth and Clark immediately wrapped his arms around Lex.

"I've always been yours Lex." Clark stated as they slipped into sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Clark awoke, and immediately knew Lex wasn't there. There was warmth in the sheets of where his lover's body had laid through the night, but Lex wasn't in the room. Clark got out of bed, and padded through the house searching for Lex. He frowned and used to his super hearing to find Lex. He was talking angrily into a phone.

"No I said I wanted them all destroyed." Lex growled into the phone.

"But Mr. Luthor that would ruin all of the research we have been conducting. Are you sure…" Lex cut the person off.

"I want it done." He growled. Clark sped into the study and hid in the corner a Lex continued his conversation. "Say that meteor rock research has turned up nothing. That we are losing money, which we are. Say they are dangerous to the public, which they are. Then go around smallville and collect every single meteor rock you can find, heat them all until they become clear and then discard it all." Lex said sternly. Clark stared at him stunned. He was having kryptonite destroyed... all of it. Lex shut the phone and Clark sped over to him, before he could sit in the chair, causing Lex to sit on him. Lex yelped and stood up.

"Holy shit Clark; you almost just gave me a heart attack." Lex said rubbing his scalp. Clark grinned and stood up. He pulled Lex to him and kissed him for all that he was worth. Lex pulled back stunned. "What did I do to deserve that?" Lex wondered aloud.

"I heard your phone conversation." Clark said, grinning sheepishly. Lex blushed.

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say. He wasn't planning on telling Clark until he had asked why the meteor rocks had mysteriously disappeared. Lex smiled sheepishly.

"Lex." Clark began, wanting an explanation.

"Well, I very well couldn't have you killed by a run in with a rock. You're out there saving everyone I might as well help in whatever way I can!" Lex said. There was an unexplained note of sadness in his voice that made Clark curious.

"Thank you." Clark whispered. Lex looked up at him surprised.

"You're not mad?" he asked shocked. Clark nodded.

"I don't know. It makes me feel. Well honestly it's the most loving thing anyone has ever done for me. No one ever stops to think about my safety because hell I am impenetrable, except for that rock. No one ever thinks about how horrible the rock is until it is sitting on top of me and a bad guy is getting away with some horrid task." Clark said softly. Lex met his eyes and was surprised to see a hint of anger in Clark's eyes. He understood immediately what Clark was angry about.

"You spend all your time saving everyone, someone should have thought about saving you long before now." Lex said sternly. Clark met his eyes and smiled.

"Yes. Exactly what I was thinking." He stepped forward and kissed Lex softly. "I love this." Clark said smiling. Lex opened his eyes and gave him a questioning look. "This feeling that you care about me. Knowing that you have feelings for me. I never have to worry that you will never love me. I feel… completely complete. I am happy." Clark explained. Lex smiled at him.

"That exactly how I feel too Clark." Lex said with a small grin. Clark held Lex in his arms and floated above the ground. "This is going to have to take some getting used to. You always hid from me. You being so relaxed around me, it's different." Lex admitted. Clark set them back on the ground. Clark lifted his hand and cupped Lex's face lovingly.

"I may say this a lot, but I love you Lex Luthor. " Clark said softly. Lex smiled.

"And I love you Clark Kent." He whispered. They stayed like that for a while, Lex leaning into Clark's hand. Then Clark dropped his hand and sighed.

"I guess I need to go home and tell my parents." Clark said, not wanting to leave Lex. Lex frowned.

"Well, I can't let you walk." Lex said, staring up the stairs towards his bedroom. Clark stared after him.

"Lex." He said, super speeding to catch up with him. "You don't have to do this you know." Clark said softly. Lex smiled and kissed Clark on the forehead.

"See. That is the thing Clark. I want to do this. I want to be there, for moral support." Lex explained. Clark smiled at his friend.

"How did I get so lucky?" he whispered across Lex's lips. Lex laughed.

"Well, I hit you with a Porsche." He said. Clark laughed along with him. It really was quite strange, but what better way to start their strange relationship. Lex threw a shirt at Clark who put it on. He looked down at the print and laughed.

"Lex, when did you ever go to the county fair and buy a shirt?" Clark asked. Lex looked up at him sheepishly.

"It's not my size Clark. I bought that for you. I just got too embarrassed to give it to you. I thought that you would think I thought that you were a farm hick." Lex explained. Clark grinned and wrapped his arms around Lex.

"Well then, I guess I should be saying thank you. Maybe next time you could take me?" Clark asked softly. Lex smiled. There were so many places he was planning on taking Clark. They got ready in silence, both of them absorbed in their thoughts. Lex was in his closet when he tripped over a shoe. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the fall, but it never came. There was a slight breeze, a kiss on his head and he was standing upright again. He looked in the mirror and grinned. He walked out of the closet and stared at Clark who was sitting on the bed.

"Don't pull that innocent face Clark." Lex said with a smiled. Clark met his eyes and smirked in amusement.

"I wasn't going to just let you fall Lex. Especially since I can easily prevent it." Clark whispered.

"Lemme guess, you're going to start showing up and breezing past, with nothing more than a kiss to acknowledge your presence." Lex said jokingly. Clark smiled and then did just that. Lex growled.

"Wouldn't want to leave you wanting." Clark said from the doorway. Lex jumped on him and kissed him fiercely. Clark chuckled. "Come on, let's get this over with." He said as he reluctantly pulled away from Lex's lips. Lex sighed, but nodded. Clark picked him up and raced down the stairs. Then he held Lex's hand as they walked to the garage. As Lex opened the door Clark gasped. He knew Lex had a lot of cars, but he never expected this. There was at least 50 cars in this garage.

"What, I like driving. It's a power thing." Lex admitted sheepishly. Clark kissed him.

"I think it's hot." He said with a smirk. Lex grinned. He grabbed a pair of keys off of the board that hung there and clicked the unlock button. The red Bentley blinked and Clark smirked.

"What?" Lex asked innocently.

"Don't, innocent isn't a shade you could ever pull off Lex." Clark said huskily. Lex was distracted by his tone. Clark leaned in and kissed him passionately. Lex smirked against his lips.

"You ready?" he asked, opening the passenger door for Clark. Clark nodded and got n. Lex rounded the vehicle and got in. the engine purred to life when Lex put the key in the ignition. They sped out of the garage, with Lex handling the controls with much ease. They were at the Kent farm in less time than Clark was happy with. He gave Lex a meaningful look as they opened the doors. They walked to the house with a surprising quickness. Before he opened the door Clark leaned in and gave Lex a quick kiss with a smile.

"I love you Lex." He whispered.

"And I you." Lex replied seriously. Clark smiled and pushed the door open. His parents were watching TV in the living room, and took no notice of the twos entrance until Clark cleared his throat. His mother jumped up and smiled.

"Clark honey, how are you?" she kissed her sons cheek and then turned to Lex. "Lex, it's wonderful to see you? Can I get you anything, coffee?" she asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well, much to his chagrin.

"No thank you Mrs. Kent, I am fine." Lex replied with a smile. Martha shook her head.

"It's Martha dear, how many times to I have to tell you?" she replied with a small smile. She had noticed how his demeanor had changed, how Clarks had changed. She only hoped that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. It had been forever ago when she had noticed that they were blatantly in love with each other. It was ridiculous that they hadn't acted till now. Lex looked over at Clark and in that instant Martha knew that her hopes had come true.

"Mom, Dad can I talk to you?" Clark whispered. Jonathan got up from the couch and glanced at the two. He sighed, remembering what Clark had said before he left. They all sat down at the table, Lex's hand rested inconspicuously on Clark's leg, giving him silent comfort.

"Clark honey, what is going on?" Martha asked softly. She already knew. She was his mother of course.

"Well." Clark took a look at Lex who smiled and then he took a deep breath. "I'm gay." He whispered. Martha tried not to laugh, and Jonathan's knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists.

"And?" his mother said chuckling. Clark met his mother's eyes and he frowned.

"I'm in love with Lex." He whispered. Martha couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Really Clark? I would have never noticed. Except for the fact that you were blatantly obvious! I mean good lord. I was amazed Lex didn't notice." Martha said laughing. Lex and Clarks eyes met and they both shrugged.

"I told him I'm an alien." Clark said softly. His father's head shot up. His mother raised an eyebrow and met Lex's eyes.

"I would never hurt him. I love him too much to see him hurt. I only want to protect him." Lex admitted. He wasn't usually so open with his emotions, but with Clark nothing was as it should be, yet everything was perfect. Jonathan smiled at Lex.

"IT seems things have indeed changed." He whispered. All heads turned towards him. "Lex, you take good care of my son. I don't care how much money or power you have. You hurt him I will kill you." Jonathan said seriously. Lex smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered with a nod of his head. They exchanged a few words, and then Clark left with Lex. The second they were in the mansion Clark had Lex pushed up against a wall, and was kissing him senseless.

"I love you." He said breathlessly as he trailed kisses over Lex's collarbone. Lex groaned.

"I love you Clark." Can the breath response. Clark met Lex's eyes and smiled. And just as Lex had predicted they had become the stuff of legends.

3 Months Later

"I want to kill her." Lex whispered in Clark's ear. Clark chuckled and turned to look at his lover. He glanced in the direction that Lois had gone in.

"You know I could never want anyone but you Lex." Clark whispered.

"Yes, but she doesn't. She doesn't even know we are together. I am getting sick of hiding from everyone." Lex whispered. Clark nodded.

"I know. I don't want you to be hurt though. If people got wind of us, they would print thousands of stories about the billionaire who seduced the farm boy. Whether or not they knew the whole story or not." Clark whispered.

"Screw them" Lex whispered as he leaned in to kiss Clark softly. Clark responded with just as much fervor. "We should probably get going; there is that party that we are supposed to be going to." Lex whispered.

"I thought we were going separately." Clark asked, wondering if Lex had been serious about them coming out. Lex frowned and shook his head.  
>"No, we are going together, I don't care what anyone says, I love you much too much for anyone to be looking at you the way Lois is. I want them all to know that you are mine, and only mine." Lex whispered possessively pulling Clark into him. Clark could only nod in amazement. Everyone was going to know that he and Lex were together. It was finally going to happen.<p>

"Lex, you don't have to do this for me. I don't want you to be criticized for being with me." Clark said as he was shoved into the back of the limo. Lex got in and growled.

"And what you want me to be criticized for killing someone because they looked at you the wrong way? It's getting close to impossible to watch people try to come onto you Clark. You may not have noticed this, but you are god like. And people ogle you all the time. And I think people are going to get angry when I start beating them when they look at you. I would have given us away sooner or later." Lex admitted with a slight blush.

"No, I probably would have. Every time someone gets close to you something gets broken. I am just... I'm overly possessive of you. I know that no one knows you're taken, but it doesn't stop me from thinking of a million and one ways to murder them without getting caught." Clark admitted as he licked Lex's bald head, causing both of them to groan in want.

"Clark, if you don't stop I'm going to take you right here and now." Lex whispered breathlessly. Clark smirked and sucked lightly on Lex's neck.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Lex moaned at the things Clark was doing to him. Finally Clark pulled away with a smirk.

"You Mr. Kent are in serious trouble. Now I won't be able to focus at all throughout this entire gala." Lex said with a smirk. Clark laughed. The car stopped and the door opened. Lex got out and the camera's flashed. It had been leaked through the daily planet that Lex luthor was unveiling his new partner. Everyone was eager to see what supermodel had caught the bald billionaire's eye. Lex smirked and reached back into the limo to offer Clark a hand. He knew he didn't need it, hell Clark was always the one holding him up. But the symbolism was that they were together in a very stable relationship and anyone that thought that they could even think about touching either of them had to answer to the other. Clark took his hand and stepped out of the limo. Everyone gasped. Was that Clark Kent, the reporter? With Lex luthor.

"I believe we have effectively stunned them." Clark whispered into Lex's ear. Lex grinned and the entire place fell silent. Lex looked at Clark confused, but he knew exactly what was happening. It was rare that Lex smiled, and ever rarer that he did it outside of him and Clark being alone. People were awed at the handsome billionaire. Clark wrapped a possessive arm around him before they set off down the red carpet. People tried asking them questions, and they were blinded by the light bulbs flashing around them, but neither of them could wipe the smile off of their faces. They were happy, to finally be together. It was something that no one had seen coming. It was amazing. Lois was standing there looking at Clark like he had grown a third head.

"Smallville!" she yelled. Lex looked in her direction with a squeeze of Clark. Lois glared at Lex and smiled at Clark as they made their way over to them. "Clark, are you really with... Lex?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't like Clark, but it was so strange. Clark grinned and kissed Lex's head.

"Yes Lois." He whispered. Lex smirked at her. Lois shook her head.

"Well that explains why you have been so happy for the past… 3 months I believe." Lois said thoughtfully. It was Lex who spoke next.

"Spot on Ms. Lane, now if you don't mind, my boyfriend and I are needed elsewhere, good day." Lex said with a small smile as he steered Clark away from a still awed Lois. She was happy for him, though some part of her wondered how it had taken them 3 months to come out, seeing them together it made perfect sense.

"I'm proud, you were civil." Clark whispered into Lex's ear. Lex chuckled.

"Well, she didn't accuse me of using you, and she didn't try to get you to say you were really in love with her, so yes I found it within myself to be civil. But if she starts coming on to you I won't be held responsible for my reactions." Lex stated firmly. Clark chuckled and swooped in for a quick kiss. Lex smiled into the kiss. They made it through the gala, with people staring at them, but no one dared to say anything bad to Lex luthor. Some people smiled at the two of them, aware of the love the two shared. At the end of the night, they climbed into the limo and Clark leaned against Lex.

"That was fun." He admitted. Lex smiled softly at him.

"Yes, that was the most fun I have had at a gala in possibly forever." Lex admitted. He pressed his lips lightly to Clarks. "Though the company definitely had something to do with it." He said with a smile. Clark blushed.

"I didn't make you feel too out of place did i? I mean I know it must be hard for you, I mean you're Lex Luthor, and although I usually don't acknowledge that part, I know tonight must have been hard for you. I am sorry if I made you..." Clark was cut off by Lex's mouth on his.

"You're babbling love. And no I didn't feel out of place at all. In fact it's the most IN PLACE I have felt in quite some time." Lex admitted with a smirk. Clark nodded and was silent as they made their way back to the penthouse. Clark had been staying with Lex while he tried to find a place to live, but Lex seemed adamant on not letting Clark move out. Sure he loved Lex more than anything, but he didn't want to hold him back, and staying… living with him might do that. Clark sighed, and his eyebrows furrowed. "You're brooding again." Lex said as they got out of the limo. Clark was silent in the elevator, aware of Lex's gaze. The doors opened and they made their way to the couch. "Clark?" Lex questioned softly. Clark met his gaze and frowned. Lex looked scared, frightened, worried and sad.

"I… Am I holding you back Lex?" Clark whispered softly. Lex's eyebrows shot up. Then he started to chuckle. "It's not funny, I'm being serious." Clark said, feeling scorned. Lex frowned and wrapped his arms around Clark.

"It is funny though Clark. You have been worried that you are holding me back? The fact of the matter is that you have changed me and helped me move forward, faster than ever. You give me a reason to work hard, to be good. If anything Clark I am holding you back." Lex admitted. Clark shook his head no, but remained silent. They gazed into each others eyes, having a silent conversation, a meeting of the souls.

"You could never hold me back Lex. " Clark whispered. Lex smiled and nuzzled into Clarks neck, biting the invulnerable flesh softly. Clark groaned.

"Let's go to bed." Lex whispered. Clark pulled back and looked at him. Lex chuckled. "No Clark I am not trying to get into your pants. Well, I am, but not tonight. I just..." Lex trailed off with a blush. He met Clark's eyes. "I like the feeling of your arms around me, and I have been having trouble sleeping, and I thought that maybe if you slept with me you could fight my demons for me?" Lex said softly, in a questioning tone. Clark smiled, and in a flash had them in Lex's room. They climbed in bed and Clark wrapped his arms possessively around Lex. He smiled when he felt a nibble on his neck.

"I love you Lex." Clark whispered. There was a silence before Lex responded.

"And I love you, my big warm alien." Lex mumbled before slipping into a dream.

Next morning

Lex flinched, he was dying in his dream, because he was standing over the dead body of Clark Kent. It couldn't possibly be true. He whimpered.

"Lex!" Clark's voice broke through the haze and Lex shot up. He met his lover's concerned eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine. Just a scary dream." He said softly, pulling Clark down to kiss him softly. Clark's arms snaked around him and he felt safe, at home. They laid there for a few hours, before getting out of bed. Lex beckoned to Clark, and they showered together, cleaning each other and stealing kisses, they eventually got out and started getting dressed.

"Lex, what did you dream about?" Clark asked softly. Lex frowned.

"You were dead." He whispered softly, his throat choking him. He couldn't bear the thought of Clark dead. Clark frowned.

"Lex, I am not going to die. You cleaned up most of the meteor rocks here. I'm indestructible, there's nothing to worry about." Clark whispered softly. Lex nodded.

"I know. It's just. I feel like there is nothing I can do to help you. I am useless." Lex whispered. Clark frowned.

"Lex luthor, you are the LEAST useless person in this entire world. Sure you don't have super powers, but you are more useful than just another person. You are what I fight for; you are what I come home to, what keeps me going through the day. You are everything." Clark said his voice a low growl. His eyes flashed dangerously, and Lex shivered.

"Clark, every day you go out and save people, while I simply just sit behind a desk and wait for you to come home. No one even knows that you are the reason I worry. It kills me, not being able to help you." Lex whispered. Clark nodded his head.

"Lex, don't freak out, but I want to try something." Clark whispered. Lex nodded, confused at the change of subject. Clark closed his eyes and concentrated on the bond he felt with Lex, and then he delved his entire being into that bond. He could feel Lex, and he pushed forward until he knew he was inside of Lex. Then he began to pour out memories, of his despair. Of coming home to Lex and needing the strength he had, even when Clark didn't. He showed Lex what it felt like when he kissed Clark, it made him feel alive, rejuvenated him. Slowly he withdrew, but he could feel the bond more now.

"Clark." Lex's voice was choked. He never realized how much Clark truly needed him. Clark blushed.

"I didn't realize we could do that, until last night. You shared your fear with me." Clark said softly.

"I… hold on." Lex concentrated on the bond. He reached across it and came in contact with Clark. He pulled up all the love he could and sent it over the bond. Clark was stunned. He knew Lex felt for him, but not this much. Lex truly loved him more than life itself.

/ I love you too./ Clark said over the bond. Lex pulled away and gasped at Clark.

"Did I just say that in your head?" Clark whispered hoarsely. Lex nodded.

/ yes./ came the response over the bond. Lex's voice in Clarks head. Suddenly Clark got the feeling of completeness.

"I'M SORRY." Clark Whispered. Lex quirked an eyebrow.

"Again, apologies for the weirdest things." Lex said smiling. He pressed his lips to Clarks lightly. He sent his confusion over the bond.

/I don't want to invade on your privacy./ Clark said softly in his head. Lex understood.

/I have nothing to hide from you Clark./ Lex responded. And Clark could feel that Lex meant it. And it made him happier than he thought possible.

/I guess this is part of the kryptonian thing?/ Clark questioned. Lex nodded. Clark picked Lex up and whisked him to the couch.

"Do you think it works when we are apart?" Clark questioned aloud. Lex stared into his eyes thoughtfully.

"I think it probably would. I'm sure we can close it off if we need to. Not that I really want to, but I understand the need for privacy. I wonder.." Lex trailed off. Clark looked at him waiting.

"Lex, I'm sorry you can't have a normal relationship." Clark whispered. Lex growled and delved forcefully into Clarks mind. He showed Clark just how much he didn't want a normal relationship.

/don't ever apologize for this relationship. I wanted it just as much as you do. Probably more. Please Clark, don't think I regret this. I could never regret this./ Lex pleaded. Clark sighed through the connection.

/ sorry. It's just. Well you know./ Clark said as he stared into Lex's eyes. Lex nodded, only a fraction of a movement, but Clark saw it.

/Do you think it's because we came out last night?/ Lex asked softly. Clark stared in his eyes a nodded.

/I guess so. That would explain why it happened so suddenly./ Clark said. Then he broke into a smile. Lex quirked an eyebrow, questioning.

/why so happy?/ Lex asked cautiously. Clark blushed and that made Lex seriously curious. He delved into the bond and sifted through Clark's emotions, coming upon the happiness he laughed when he felt rather then heard one word. _MINE. _

"You're happy that I am yours?" Lex asked aloud. Clark laughed.

"And that I am yours." He whispered. Lex was surprised by that. It sent a shock of pleasure through him Clark was his.

"Yes, we belong to each other. And apparently that bond is being sealed." Lex said with a smile. Clark nodded awed. Lex stepped forward and kissed Clark.

/I love you Lex./

/I love you Clark./

FIN


End file.
